


(Adult) Toy Story

by jeyhawk



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Relationship. Uhm… Porn with toys (of the adult kind) and absolutely ridiculous amounts of schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Adult) Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [GLAAD Gift Bag Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/glaad_gift_bag/profile).

**For simplicity's sake:** This is a universe were Kris never got married to Katy and instead starting dating Adam during Idol. (There might be more on this later.)

**(Adult) Toy Story**

 

"We're going to have so much _fun_ tonight," Adam says, eyes shining with glee.

Kris looks at the way he clutches both of their GLAAD goodie bags to his chest and starts to get nervous all of a sudden.

"What's in it anyway?" Tommy asks with a yawn. He looks tired, leaning his head against Monte's shoulder.

Kris kind of wants to know too, glancing sideways at Adam.

"Things," Adam says airily, but he way his eyes darken when he looks at Kris speaks volumes of what kind of things.

Tommy laughs, leaning over to pet Kris's leg. "Don't worry," he says. "We're leaving for the UK on Monday."

The last time Adam got that look in his eyes Kris needed three days to recover, and the tabloids wrote page up and page down about how Kris was looking so tired because his relationship with Adam was on the rocks. Thinking back it was worth it though, and Kris shifts closer to Adam, rubbing his cheek against Adam's sleeve.

"See," Adam says, wrapping his arm around Kris's shoulders. "He loves me."

Kris is pretty sure no one in Adam's band doubted that, but Monte's knowing smile still makes Kris flush. Over one year later and he still can't always believe this is real life. He never imagined he'd fall head over heels for someone like Adam, and once he did he never imagined that Adam would love him back. But it happened and now they're here, coming back from an awards show where Adam rocked everyone's socks off and Kris kept getting caught up in interviews about his gay. Surreal.

*

The limo drops Kris and Adam off first and Adam waves goodbye to his band with a cheerful _see you on Monday_ while he tugs Kris out of the car. Tommy winks, Monte laughs and Kris blushes, just another night in the Allen-Lambert world.

"Home at last," Adam says dramatically when they walk through the door, throwing his arms out.

Kris laughs and toes off his shoes. "I thought you had fun tonight."

"I did," Adam says, putting the goodie bags down while he slides his boots off. "But my Kris-time lately has been really kind of limited."

Kris smiles even as he rolls his eyes. Adam and his Kris-time. He doesn't mind that Adam has Kris-time written into his schedule; if they didn't schedule actually being at the same places at the same time they would never even see each other, but the way Adam throws the phrase around always makes him blush. He still hasn't quite gotten over Rolling Stone using a page of Adam's calendar in one of their photos. The Kris-time was circled in red and surrounded by sparkly heart stickers, proving once and for all that Adam is a twelve-year-old girl at heart.

"Now don't look like that," Adam says, grabbing the lapels of Kris's jacket to pull him into a kiss. "You know you love the Kris-time."

"Yeah," Kris admits, sliding his arms around Adam's neck to kiss him again. "I really kind of do."

*

 

Half an hour later Kris is lying naked on the bed, watching while Adam goes through the gift bags, humming happily under his breath. There's a latex sheet under Kris's back, which is more than enough to make him feel nervous and desperate all at once. Adam only brings the latex sheet out when he knows it's going to get messy, and messy usually means Kris coming more times than should be humanly possible. Adam's amazing like that.

Kris rolls over on his side, entertaining himself with his splendid view of Adam's ass. He's really happy that Adam's recent diet hasn't eaten away at his ass. The moment Kris sees even the slightest hint of shrinkage he will put an end to this weight-loss nonsense no matter how much Adam wants to be skinny. Kris is pretty sure Adam already knows this, because the first thing Kris does whenever they've been apart is to check out Adam's ass, thoroughly, trying to determine whether it's smaller than before. Sometimes this takes hours. Adam doesn't seem to mind.

"Are you looking at my ass?" Adam asks, without turning around.

"Yeah," Kris admits with a happy sigh.

Adam laughs. "You're so predictable."

Kris doesn't mind being predictable. It certainly helps that one of them is, because he never knows what Adam's going to come up with next.

"Okay," Adam says after another moment. "All set."

Kris rolls over on his back again, waiting for Adam to join him on the bed. Adam does, putting the bag down against the headboard and sitting back on his haunches. He's got a tube in one hand and a razor in the other, looking at Kris with pleading eyes.

"You want to shave me?" Kris asks, frowning. He thought Adam liked his body hair (or his fur, as Adam calls it).

"Just this once," Adam says, reaching out to slide the back of his hand against Kris's calf. "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Kris hesitates only a moment before nodding his consent. Usually he's the one shaving Adam and he does love the intimacy of it, it's only fair that they reverse the roles every once in a while. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to know.

Adam actually claps his hands with glee. Kris would laugh, but he's used to it by now. Sometimes he thinks Adam has just as hard a time believing they are for real as Kris has. Kris never says no, yet Adam's still ecstatic every time he says yes.

"Okay," Adam says. "On your stomach first."

Kris obligingly rolls over, cocooning his head on his arms. This might take a while.   


*

 

It does, by the time Adam finally smears shaving cream over Kris's stomach and crotch, it's almost an hour later and Kris is so hard he thinks he might die.

"Almost done now," Adam murmurs, eyes dark and ravenous.

"God, I hope so," Kris answers, flattening his hands against the sheets.

The freshly shaved skin of his legs is weirdly sensitive, feeling smooth and cool and odd where they stick to the latex. Kris can see why people do this. Adam changes razors and draws the first line from Kris's belly button to the base of his cock. Kris gasps with it, hips twitching, and Adam gives him a reproachful look.

"Sorry," Kris mumbles, sucking in a breath. "In case you haven't noticed I'm dying here."

"This?" Adam rubs the back of his knuckles against Kris's cock, making him shudder all over. "I'll get to that soon."

Kris groans and struggles to hold still when Adam puts the razor to his skin again. It's eerily like torture, especially when Adam grabs his cock only to tilt it out of the way, making precome drool out over his fingers in ridiculous amounts. By the time Adam makes Kris hold his legs open for Adam to get at his perineum Kris can barely focus enough to draw breath, every rasp of the razor making him tremble.

Then, finally, Adam puts the razor away and looks down on Kris with a beaming smile. "All done," he says.

"Thank fuck," Kris breathes, lowering his legs.

Adam laughs and slides off the bed. "Come on baby," he says, holding his hand out. "To the shower."

The shower means another round of Kris trembling with his hands pressed against the wall and his cock throbbing while Adam washes the shaving cream off his skin. Then it's back to the bed and Adam's hand working soothing oil into his sensitized skin until Kris is writhing against the sheets.

"Jesus," Adam says, sitting back on his haunches between Kris's legs. "You should see yourself."

Kris doesn't want to see himself, he's pretty sure he looks like a sweaty gross mess, despite the recent shower, but Adam seems to like what he sees, his own eyes dark and cock hard. Adam's eyes flicker to the gift bag for a moment, and Kris can almost see his mind turning.

He's not surprised when Adam leans forward to pull something out of the bag before sitting back again. "Something" turns out to be a lime green silicone cock ring and Kris groans, throwing an arm over his eyes. Adam's going to kill him.

He almost comes when Adam slides it on, gently pulling it down to fit underneath his balls. It's not his first time wearing one and it certainly won't be his last, but he'll probably never get used to the snug almost uncomfortable feel of it.

"How's that?" Adam asks, wrapping his fingers around Kris's cock and pumping a couple of times.

"Oh God," Kris groans, swatting at his hand. "Too fucking close."

Adam laughs and leans forward over Kris's body to kiss him. "So you do want to know what I have planned for you, huh?"

Kris blinks his eyes open and hums his agreement into Adam's mouth, trying to calm his erratic breathing.

"Can I slick you up or are you going to come all over yourself?" Adam asks, pressing a kiss against the corner of Kris's mouth.

"I promise nothing," Kris groans, turning his mouth into Adam's.

"I figured," Adam answers, giving Kris another kiss.

Kris squeezes his eyes shut when Adam shifts off him, focusing on his breathing again. The cock ring pulled him back from the very edge, but he's still far too worked up.

"Okay baby," Adam says after a moment, pulling on Kris's arm. "Shift up. I want you on my lap."

"I hate you," Kris moans, somehow managing to get up and pitch forward so that he's on his hands and knees with his ass to the headboard.

"Of course you do," Adam says cheerfully, sliding in behind Kris to sit with his back to the pillows.

Kris notices Adam's wearing a cock ring as well now. It's neon pink and slightly wider than the one Kris has on. Adam pulls him back slightly and slides two slick fingers into Kris without preamble.

"Oh God," Kris moans, thighs quaking. "Oh… you better… oh… make it quick."

Adam pulls his fingers out only to push them back inside with even more lube. Kris shivers and shakes and focuses really hard on not coming.

"Enough," he says hoarsely, arching his back.

Adam slides his fingers out and pulls Kris back so that the slick head of his cock nudges against Kris's opening. "You're gonna come, aren't you?" he says, pressing his lips to Kris's shoulder.

"I'll try to… oh my fucking god."

Kris entire body convulses trying to adjust to Adam's cock. It doesn't hurt, but it's huge and everywhere and Kris can't even breathe he's so full.

"That's it," Adam says softly, nuzzling behind Kris's ear and running a soothing hand over his chest. "That's my baby."

Kris grabs Adam's hair with one hand and wraps the other around Adam's wrist against his chest, struggling to draw breath. Precome is dripping from his cock and he fights the urge to squirm around on Adam's lap until he comes.

"Gonna move now," Adam warns and Kris's breath hitches, a keening sound escaping from his lips.

Adam slides down slightly until Kris is seated fully on his lap, back resting snuggly against Adam's chest.

"Oh god," Kris gasps, chest heaving. "Jesus."

"Easy," Adam says, pressing kisses against the side of Kris's face. "You can do it."

"I can't," Kris whines, body shivering. He feels as if every inch of his skin is an erogenous zone, sending sparks off wherever he's in contact with Adam.

"Shhhh," Adam murmurs, gently stroking Kris down from the edge, with feather light touches until he finally shudders one last time, relaxing into Adam's chest.

Adam reaches for the bag again and pulls out a small velvety pouch. Kris shivers again, turning his head to press his face to Adam's neck. Every slight move Adam makes shifts his cock deep inside Kris's sensitive body and it's quite possible Kris will die from sensual overload.

"I'm gonna bring you off now," Adam says hoarsely against Kris's ear.

Kris forces his eyes open to look. Adam's got a small purple vibrator in his hand and while Kris looks he brings it down to press against the newly shaved skin on Kris's stomach.

"Oh," Kris gasps when the vibrations spread over his skin. "Oh…"

Adam moves one hand to cup the inside of Kris's thigh, spreading his legs open wider, while the other brings the vibrator up to press just below the head of Kris's cock. The result is instantaneous, Kris entire body quakes and he opens his mouth on a scream, writhing and trembling on top of Adam while wave after wave of exquisite pleasure washes through his system.

"Oh oh oh oh god, oh Adam, god, Adam, Adam, Adam, oooooh, oh."

Kris has no idea what he's doing, flailing around with his hands until he finds Adam's arms to hold on to, digging his blunt nails into Adam's skin. Adam keeps the vibrator pressed against Kris's cock, riding the aftershocks out with him, until Kris is literally crying with it, tears streaming down his face while he shudders on Adam's cock. Then he finally pulls the vibe away and Kris just collapses, panting harshly for breath.

"Fuck," Adam breathes against his ear. "God baby can I fuck you?"

"Yeah," Kris pants. "Oh God yeah."

Kris finds himself rolled over on his side with Adam pressed up behind him, one thigh pulled up over Adam's hips. It's a good thing Adam doesn't seem to require his input, rocking into him with long even thrusts, breath growing heavy and short.

"So beautiful," Adam moans against his ear. "So fucking perfect."

Kris moans weakly when Adam brushes against his prostate and then again when Adam slides a hand down between his legs to touch him, rubbing his fingers over Kris's newly smooth skin while pressing up deep inside him.

"Oh fuck," Adam moans, his thrusts getting harder. "Oh fuck. Kriiiiisssss."

Kris shivers when Adam comes deep inside him, cock sliding easier with the added slickness, until Adam slips out of him, pressing up against Kris's back with a shuddered sigh.

"God, that was hot," Adam murmurs, kissing the back of Kris's neck.

"Mhmmm," Kris agrees putting a hand over Adam's on his stomach and letting his eyes slip shut. He's learned to get his rest where he can; when Adam's on the prowl, once is so not going to be enough.

*

 

Kris wakes up with Adam's tongue in his ass. It is a very good way to wake up, so he shifts into Adam's lapping and makes a happy little sound at the back of his throat. Of course this makes Adam stop, he's mean like that.

"Oooh, it's awake," he says, pressing a kiss to Kris's ass cheek. "I was afraid I broke you."

"Not broken," Kris mumbles pushing himself up on his knees and wriggling his ass in invitation. "Yet."

Adam laughs and gives him a few more licks, before pushing on Kris's hip until he rolls over on his back.

"You're mean," Kris says with a pout, but it doesn't keep him from reaching up to pull Adam down on top of him, giving him a kiss. It took him a while to get used to it, but after the first time he dipped his tongue into Adam's ass, he stopped making Adam brush his teeth after rimming him.

Adam pulls back to look at Kris. His eye makeup is smeared around his eyes and what little remains of his foundation is streaked across his cheeks. Kris thinks he's beautiful.

"I love you," Adam says.

Kris grins. "Someone alert Rolling Stone… Oh wait, you already did that."

Adam's eyes crinkles with his smile. "Why do I even put up with you?" he asks.

Kris raises his eyebrows. "Because you love me?" he suggests.

Adam laughs and bends down to give Kris another kiss. Then he sighs, nuzzling his face against Kris's cheek. "I'm gonna miss you," he says. "Promo tours suck."

Kris slides his hands into Adam's hair and turns his head to find Adam's lips again. "I'm gonna miss you, too," he whispers against Adam's lips.

Before Adam Kris never really understood what it meant to miss someone. Sure he missed his friends and family when he first got tangled up in American Idol, but he was busy all the time and the longing really only hit him every once in a while. It's different with Adam. He's still busy all the time but the longing is always there and sometimes it's so bad he can hardly even breathe through it. It doesn't help that the tabloids _really_ like to talk about Adam, or that they seem to have collectively decided that Kris and Adam's relationship is about as solid as a wet wafer.

Adam pulls back again, eyes deep and shimmering. "I think I might have to retract my earlier statement," he says seriously.

"Yeah?" Kris asks, reaching up to trail a finger over Adam's nose.

Predictably, Adam nips at his fingertip and then sucks the finger into his mouth, rolling his tongue against it.

"Yeah," he says when he lets Kris's finger slip from his mouth. "I really, really fucking love you."

"I'm sure Rolling Stone will be delighted to hear," Kris says airily, pushing himself up to kiss Adam. "Also, I really, really fucking love you, too."

Adam laughs and sinks down to rest his weight fully on top of Kris, pressing him into the mattress. The latex sticks against Kris's back and he crinkles his nose.

"Do we really still need this?" he asks, patting his hand against the sticky slick surface.

Adam buries his face against Kris's neck and sucks a kiss into his skin. "Oh, I think we do," he says when he pulls back. "Just you wait."

*

 

Adam builds a mountain of pillows for Kris to lie back against and carefully arranges him so that he's fully exposed to Adam's eyes, thighs pulled up and apart. Kris rests one of his feet against Adam's shoulder and chuckles when a stray thought wanders through his mind.

"What's so funny?" Adam asks, and Kris doesn't miss the way he sucks in his stomach with his comment. Sometimes Adam's an idiot.

"I just figured out what I'm gonna get you for our anniversary," Kris says, reaching out to slide his fingers over Adam's stomach.

"Lipo?" Adam asks, and it's supposed to be teasing but it comes out like an actual question.

"Fuck no," Kris says, horrified at the very thought. He leans forward to be able to get his hands around Adam's hips, pulling him closer. It squishes his leg into a really uncomfortable position, but he couldn't care less. "I know you want to be the skinniest fiercest rocker boy in all the world, baby," he murmurs. "But you're already perfect to me. You're _always_ perfect to me. "

Adam's body issues really come out to play at the oddest times and Kris thought for sure he'd managed to banish them from the bedroom at least. Adam _knows_ he's loved here.

"Huh," Adam says, but he's smiling now, body relaxed and pliant against Kris's. "So what are you getting me then?"

He sits back, letting Kris press his hands flat over his stomach. It's soft to the touch, skin not quite used to the weight loss yet, but Kris really couldn't care less.

"Telling would spoil the surprise," Kris says, distracted by Adam's skin.

"But I'll have to wait _forever_," Adam whines, hips twitching when Kris's wrist bumps the slick head of his cock.

"You know the basement room?" Kris asks. It's very much a rhetorical question because he would get kind of worried if Adam didn't remember it.

"Mhmm," Adam says, shifting into Kris's touches.

"I was thinking that maybe we should turn it into a play room. We never use it anyway."

Adam sucks in a breath, obviously postponing his plans in favor of crawling on top of Kris, pushing Kris's leg down from his shoulder.

"What kind of play room?" he asks breathlessly, eyes huge and dark.

"Oh, you know," Kris murmurs, sliding his hands into Adam's hair. "The _fun_ kind."

"Yeah?" Adam's cock is like steel against Kris's hip, and he sounds seriously out of breath. Maybe Kris managed to hit upon a kink he didn't know about.

"I don't know... Nothing too serious… but maybe a gynecologist chair?"

Adam stiffens all over sucking in a harsh breath. "Oh God," he whispers, sounding completely wrecked. "I could have a white coat and, and you could pretend to be a blushing virgin and… Oh… I could give you an exam and you'd be all embarrassed because I made you come all over yourself and Oh…" Adam sucks in another breath, sliding his cock against Kris's hip, leaving a trail of precome. "And I could say I needed a closer look and you'd blush and squirm and try not make noises and Jesus Christ…"

Kris squirms happily and reaches down to close his fingers around Adam's cock. It takes two hard sure strokes for Adam to come all over him, moaning his release against Kris's neck. Not that Kris is keeping track, but that's probably some kind of record. They're definitely getting that chair.

"Fuck," Adam groans, pushing himself up to look at Kris. Kris looks back trying for complete innocence and lifts his hand to lick the come off his fingers.

"What?" he asks. "I just thought it might be hot."

Adam laughs, leaning forward to give Kris a kiss. "Don't try that one with me. I know you."

"Considering that you seem to think I would actually care if you gained a hundred pounds, I kind of doubt it," Kris retorts.

Adam's smile grows wider and he kisses Kris again. "Best boyfriend ever," he says happily.

Then he sits back on his haunches again and sweeps his eyes over Kris's body, carefully arranging him into position again. He takes his time, sliding his hands over Kris's bare skin, until Kris is panting with it, cock leaking precome onto his stomach. In retrospect, jerking Adam off might not have been the best idea.

"This is such a good look for you," Adam says, pressing his hands against the insides of Kris's thighs until he relents and wraps his hands around them, keeping himself spread.

Kris vaguely remembers a time when being exposed like this made him uncomfortable. It seems so long ago now. Adam hums happily and sits down between Kris's legs, spreading his own legs so that Kris can hook his knees around them, keeping his thighs open without him having to hold onto them.

Adam picks a bottle of lube out of the gift bag and liberally coats his fingers, making Kris's cock twitch in anticipation. He really, really likes being fingered, it's a thing. Adam chuckles as he reaches down to slide his slick fingers over Kris's opening, making him suck in a breath.

"You really like this part, don't you?" he says, slowly pushing two fingers into Kris's body.

"Yeah," Kris breathes, biting down on his lower lip. "Feels so good."

Adam takes his time, adding more lube and more fingers until Kris is a shivering mess. He likes being fucked so much that sometimes he's almost ashamed of it. Some kind of lingering prejudice from the kind of bullshit he grew up hearing people throw around, he supposes, but he's never ashamed here with Adam. Here it's just another one of things that makes them fit so perfectly together.

Adam slips his fingers out again and Kris makes a tiny sound of protest, they were just getting to the good part, but then Adam reaches into the bag again and Kris licks his lips in anticipation.

"Do you know what this is?" Adam asks, holding the simple white rod up for Kris to look at.

"A vibrator?" Kris suggests, spreading his legs a little wider. It's been a while since they played with toys -- their limited time together kind of minimizes their need to branch out -- but Kris remembers the last time quite fondly.

"Mhmm," Adam answers, slicking the narrow shaft with lube. "But not just any vibrator. You'll see."

Adam reaches down to rub the blunt end against Kris's opening, making him shiver with the sudden cold. He sucks in a breath when Adam pushes it inside, moving it in and out a few times until it no longer feels cold. It's not vibrating yet and the slim shaft is smaller than Adam's fingers even if it can reach deeper. Adam guides one of Kris's hands down to hold onto the edge of the vibrator while he starts rummaging through the bag again.

Kris closes his eyes and shifts the vibrator around until he finds the right spot, sucking in a harsh breath when pleasure shivers down his spine. It's a bit of a strain to fuck himself with it without losing his grip on the slippery edge but he sure tries his best, groaning every time his arms brushes against his leaking dick.

Then Adam grabs his arms and pries his fingers away with a laugh. "Patience," he says and Kris opens his eyes to glare at him, because seriously Adam sucks.

He's somewhat mollified when Adam reaches down between his legs again, fiddling with the vibrator in a way that makes it rub against interesting places.

"Okay," Adam says. "You ready?"

Kris blinks his eyes open and frowns when he sees that Adam's wearing his iPod earphones -- well, one of them at least, the other snakes around his neck to dangle against his shoulder.

"Ready for… oh my god…"

The vibrator starts vibrating, rubbing up against Kris in all the right places at once. The sensation is so overwhelming it takes him a while to realize that the vibrations aren't even but rather playing to a rhythm he can almost grasp. Adam starts sliding the sleek rod in and out of him, while Kris pants and shudders, every quick stroke rubbing up against his prostate.

"That's me, baby," Adam murmurs, shifting to move halfway on top of Kris. "Pulling you apart. Can you feel that?"

"Oh," Kris moans, snaking his arms around Adam to pull on his skin. "Oh God… it's… oh… it's always you."

It's almost too intense, the vibrations transplanting up and down his spine, pulsing and writhing to a beat he can almost hear.

"Listen," Adam whispers, pressing his lips to Kris's cheek and pushing the free earplug into Kris's ear.

Adam's voice spills into Kris's head while the beat goes off deep inside him, surrounding his every sense with Adam, until nothing else exists.

"Adam," Kris moans, fingers slipping over Adam's skin fumbling with pleasure until he manages to pull Adam down fully on top of him, pushing their mouths together. "Oh… you're… oh… everywhere."

Adam turns the volume down until the vibrations are nothing but a dull throb deep inside and Adam's voice but a whisper in Kris's ear. Kris gasps for breath, pushing his fingers into Adam's skin.

"Don't stop," he begs. "Please…"

Adam doesn't answer but he presses kisses all over Kris's face, gently shifting the vibrator inside him until Kris is rocking into it again, his breath coming out harsh and pained. Adam shifts to give Kris the other earplug as well and then the track changes, volume coming up so that Kris can hear it clearly. It's a live recording and the screams of the audience vibrate through Kris's bones making him moan helplessly, but then Adam's voice fills his senses again and Kris is so overwhelmed he doesn't know what to do with him, shaking and writhing and pulling on every part of Adam he can reach.

"Okay, okay, one last song," Adam says, laughing when the audience shouts their approval. "I've never actually done this song live before, usually I just sing it in the shower." Adam cuts himself off waiting for the audience to settle down. In the background the band starts playing and Kris smiles through his gasps, pulling Adam's mouth to his.

"Tonight," Adam says. "I'm gonna sing this song to someone that's very special to me and that I love more than I thought it was even possible to love someone. Kris, baby, this song is for you."

The screams of the audience almost drowns the first few lines, but then Adam's voice rises above the din like a phoenix from the ashes, powerful and poignant, literally sucking the breath out of Kris's lungs. Somehow Kris makes it through almost the entire song, body wound so tightly his back barely touches the pillows, but then Adam's voice sinks to a growly whisper with the last strands of the very last verse and Kris is just gone.

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth. And last till the end of time, my love. It would last till the end of time, my love._

Kris's orgasm shudders through his bones, body spasming against Adam's, while Adam's voice rises to one last crescendo in his ears, sending jolts of almost painful pleasure through him. He's vaguely aware of Adam's hand on his dick, milking him through it and Adam's mouth against his trying to catch his every moan. Then the vibrator is gone and the earplugs are pulled out and there's just Adam, carefully rocking into him, pushing the very last of Kris's breath out of his lungs. Kissing him and kissing him until Kris loses track of everything, fingers knotting weakly into the pillows until everything goes black.

*

 

Kris wakes up with his head pillowed on Adam's chest and Adam's fingers carding lightly through his hair.

"You okay?" Adam murmurs, tightening his fingers slightly when Kris groans.

"Yeah," Kris whispers, turning his head to kiss Adam's chest. He feels completely wrecked but in the best way possible, pleasure still humming along every nerve ending.

Somehow he manages to lift his head enough to look at Adam, blinking sleepily at him. "When was that?" he asks.

"A few months ago," Adam says, smiling. "I figured you hadn't stumbled across it so I was saving it for a special occasion."

Kris laughs weakly, letting his head drop back on Adam's chest. "That was pretty special," he murmurs.

His eyes start to drop again and he snuggles in closer, settling down for the night. He slides one hand down between Adam's legs, just resting it against Adam's soft cock. Adam chuckles and presses a kiss to his forehead, pulling the covers up over them. Kris can't believe he actually slept through the removal of the latex sheet, but it's obvious that he did.

He hums a kiss against Adam's chest and snuggles his fingers in under his cock, so that he's cupping Adam's balls against his palm. Content, he lets his eyes slip shut, body going lax against Adam's. Adam curls one arm around Kris's shoulder and lets his other slide down to rest against Kris's forearm on his stomach. In the beginning he always tried to move Kris's hand, probably afraid to wake up to an accidental ball-slap, but now he seems to be as partial to it as Kris is, actually moving Kris's hand there if he tries to fall asleep with it somewhere else. Kris is sure that it proves that they're a match made in heaven. Adam doesn't only put up with Kris's oddities, he encourages them.

*

 

_One Week Later_

**To:** Adam  
**From:** Kris

I hate you!!!

**To:** Kris   
**From:** Adam

:(

**To:** Adam   
**From:** Kris

No, really. I do.

**To**: Kris   
**From:** Adam

:( :(

**To:** Adam   
**From:** Kris

A lot.

**To:** Kris   
**From:** Adam

:( :( :'(

**To:** Adam  
**From:** Kris

Is that last one wearing one-sided blusher?

**To:** Kris   
**From:** Adam

No it's camouflage makeup.

**To:** Adam  
**From:** Kris

Why?

**To:** Kris   
**From:** Adam

… So why do you hate me my most precious and beloved one?

**To:** Adam  
**From:** Kris

You could have warned me about the goddamned itching and I look like a badly plucked chicken. Very unsexy.

**To:** Kris   
**From:** Adam

Pics or it didn't happen, and sorry?

**To:** Adam  
**From:** Kris

chickybits.jpg

**To:** Kris   
**From:** Adam

I'll call you in an hour. PICK UP.

**To:** Adam  
**From:** Kris

youbetterfuckinghurry.jpg

**To:** Kris   
**From:** Adam

doesitlooksmallertoyou.jpg

**To:** Adam  
**From:** Kris

icame.jpg

**To:** Kris   
**From:** Adam

Liar.

**To:** Adam  
**From:** Kris

Oops. Gotta run. Talk to you later.

**To:** Kris   
**From:** Adam

Love you.

**To:** Adam  
**From:** Kris

I think someone just snapped a pic of me scratching my balls so sorry, still hate you.

 

The End

  



End file.
